Unknown Darkness John
Introduction Hi, my name is Yohanes and I was a fan of making this Fan-Made unit! I have just entered some contest and yes, I was lost... At least I've got some good experience from my good friend @Galeforce's Wrath (Well, some advice too, so I guess it's not totally lost). Yohanes in English called John, so this is my own Unit, take it like Mock Unit of mine but on the same level as Alza Masta. Background *Adept in magic and physical combat *Master at assassination skill *Void Elemental & Unknown Origin 7★ John= Unknown Darkness John Unknown and forgotten, it's the word that people always said to this person. Who is he? Where did he come from? No one knows, but one thing for sure, he ain't a man that was so forgiving for the other. As the chaos ringing, he always was right there, laughing and staring, making a way for the dead as he took a sweet revenge just for his pleasure. For him, "Ruler" is a silly word as it describes nothing but a mere empty title of a tale, he took the "Chronicle' with him, so he can end the "Nightmare". Many men seeking his head, that demon lurking shadow of the "Assassin" always followed him, yet it was useless as he also takes that as a mere pleasure for his hunger, to be killed or killing someone. As he walks around on that empty road, he began questioning himself, who he truly was? A "Lord"? A "Philanthropist"? A "Ghost" in the past? Or a mere "Killer" for his own mission? He didn't care, he goes on and on, fading into the darkness itself. -The Mysterious Unknown Vol.1, Page 14 |-|EX Skill Sphere= 7★ Unidentified Book Mysterious Book that was so exciting to be true! What's inside this book, you ask? Let's see... Perhaps it's the story of a crazy murderer that become "Philanthropist"? An unwise "Lord" that making his kingdom fall? A tragic "Assassin" that killed someone? A crazed "Ghost" that terrorized people? Or perhaps, it's about someone making the judgment for this farce stories? It's exciting, isn't it?! Status Booster Type: 50% Boost to HP, Boost BB Gauge Fill Rate, Raise ATK and DEF Cap's into 150.000, Add Gradually Heal per turns on BB for 3 turns and Probable Greatly Heal damage taken to all allies for 3 turns on SBB & 20% chance to withstand 1 K.O. attack *50% Boost to BB Gauge Fill Rate, 4000 - 4500 HP + 10% REC Heal/Turn, 20% chance to heal 25% - 30% damage taken. Statistic Units: 7★ John: Unknown Darkness John Skills 7★ John: Unknown Darkness John Leader Skill: Capriccio Story 60% Boost to All Parameters, Boost All Parameters relatives to remaining HP, Boost OD Gauge Fill Rate and BB Gauge when attacked, 20% chance to withstand 1 K.O. attack & 10% Damage Reduction. *''+0.6% Boost to All Parameters per 1% HP remaining; total 60%, 20% Boost to OD Gauge Fill Rate, 4 - 7 BC Fill when attacked'' Extra Skill: Caging of Void +10% Boost to All Parameters for All Allies, Add Boost BB Gauge instantly on BB/SBB and Add Boost OD Gauge Fill Rate on BB/SBB for 3 turns when Unidentified Book equipped & Probable chance against 1 K.O. attack. *''10 BC Boost instantly, 30% Boost to OD Gauge Fill Rate, 40% chance against 1 K.O. attack'' Brave Burst: Laughing in Lie 20 powerful Dark attack on all foes (Damage relative to remaining HP) and 20 powerful Dark attack on random foes, Adds 2 turns probable chance ATK and DEF Reduction effect to all allies and probable random status ailments effect to all allies for 3 turns & Hugely Boost REC for 3 turns. *''400% + 400% HP/Base Max HP, 20% chance to reduce 30% ATK and DEF, 15% chance to inflict random ailments, 170% Boost to REC'' Super Brave Burst: Perfect Crime 20 powerful Dark attack on all foes (Damage relative to remaining HP) and 20 powerful Dark attack on all foes, Hugely Boost Damage against status afflicted and Boost ATK and DEF for 3 turns, Raises Normal Hits for 3 turns & Probable chance to raise allies. *''500% + 500% HP/Base Max HP, 180% Boost Damage against afflicted status, 170% Boost to ATK and DEF, +2 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal 20% damage), 10% chance to revive with 15% HP filled'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Karma's Not a Liar 50 massive Dark attack on all foes (Damage relative to remaining HP), Enormously Boost All Parameters and Add Enormously 2 turns probable ATK and DEF reduction effect to all allies for 3 turns, Enormously raises normal hits for 3 turns & Raise All Allies. *''1500% + 1500% HP/Base Max HP, 400% Boost to All Parameters, 50% chance to reduce ATK and DEF by 80%, +3 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal 150% damage), 100% chance to revive with 30% HP filled'' Quotes 7★ John: Unknown Darkness John Summon Quote: "Hah! You think I care if you summon me? Let the farce begin!" Fusion Quote: "I got "Smarter" and got "Harder" in the nick of time! Honey, I rose up from the dead I do it all the time!" Evolution Materials 7★ John: Unknown Darkness John Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Unidentified Void John